


More Than One Path to Happiness

by hptriviachamp



Series: More Than One Path to Happiness [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthony and Siena live together, But they're not married, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Regency, Regency Romance, What-If, it's all very cute and unexpectedly domestic, oh and they have a kid, so Siena's out there living her best life as an Opera singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hptriviachamp/pseuds/hptriviachamp
Summary: “The viscount’s soprano,” particularly verbose members of the Ton had said sneeringly when Siena came onstage at the Royal Opera.She thought it sounded rather like the title of a novel, perhaps the sort Sarah Gorley would write."I daresay we would be too unscandalous for Miss Gorley to include in her novels," Anthony had said dryly when she made the observation later that night in their bed. Indeed, Miss Gorley's latest efforts included death by a hundred pecking pigeons and a deranged duke. A viscount refusing to marry and instead living with his opera singer-mistress was rather tame in comparison.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Series: More Than One Path to Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210661
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	More Than One Path to Happiness

The sun has almost completely set on London by the time Siena turns the corner towards her townhouse in Hampstead Heath. 

Despite the time of night, she prefers to walk from the opera house and take the air, especially after a long day of rehearsing in the stuffy indoors.

Anthony would disapprove, but then again, he has always been protective of her- too protective, she thinks sometimes. It is still something of a novelty- to have someone, a _man_ , no less- this concerned for her wellbeing.

Much has changed in the past two years, she reflects. 

She is now… well, she’s not quite a _somebody_ , but she’s most certainly not a nobody. She would prefer to be known only for her craft, but it is a small sacrifice to make for the the sort of happiness she has experienced two years, the sort of happiness she thought she would never know. 

Men now tip their hats when she walks by them on the street, and some women even smile and acknowledge her. Her shows are often sold out, and she is not foolish enough to think the crowds are drawn in purely by her talent. 

Indeed, with that acknowledgement comes a certain amount of notoriety, something she’s endured with equal parts amusement and irritation.

(Such is Siena’s reaction to most things- she has lived through far too much to ever truly be bothered by something as trivial as social mores).

 _“The viscount’s soprano,_ ” particularly verbose members of the Ton had said sneeringly when she came onstage at the Royal Opera.

She thought it sounded rather like the title of a novel, perhaps the sort Sarah Gorley would write.

"I daresay we would be too unscandalous for Miss Gorley to include in her novels," Anthony had said dryly when she made the observation later that night in bed. Indeed, Miss Gorley's latest efforts included death by a hundred pecking pigeons and a deranged duke. A viscount refusing to marry and instead living with his opera singer-mistress was rather tame in comparison.

"Oh yes, not half scandalous enough," Siena had agreed. "Not even enough to grace the pages of Lady Whistledown's column. You must be quite put out, my lord," she'd teased him when he'd put on an expression of mock-affront.

Anthony replied, "I believe Lady Whistledown was more shocked by my intention to not marry, rather than the fact that I was with you. Once she made as much clear, she promptly turned her affections on Colin."

"I wonder what Lady Whistledown would say if I told her _I_ had no intention of ever marrying?” Siena mused. “I always thought she was the sort of missish _lady_ -” she says the word with as much disdain as she can muster, “-who was easily shocked.”

It was one of the only Ton pastimes she had acquired in the past few years; Casually speculating on the identity of Lady Whistledown had become a part of her everyday life, like doing vocal warmups before rehearsals, or receiving extravagant bouquets of hothouse flowers after every show she did. 

"Faint dead away, I suspect," Anthony snorted. 

"An agreeable outcome for all parties involved,” she had concluded and he’d chuckled before pulling her to him once more.

Now, she can see the carriage with a Bridgerton coat of arms already in front of her home, and she hastens inside, not even bothering to remove her pelisse or gloves as she walks towards her drawing room.

She feels a rush of warmth when she sees the Viscount Bridgerton sprawled inelegantly on the floor, reading through a sheaf of papers all while absently minding their daughter. Georgiana, at a little over a year-old, has started walking and is already exhibiting signs of having inherited Anthony’s stubbornness and Siena’s tenacity. 

"-Oh good god, Gee-" Anthony groans, startled from his work by the sight of little Miss Bridgerton, who is apparently intent on walking through a sofa by sheer force of will, and he dives after her. Anthony gently turns her around, and off Georgiana goes, toddling onwards.

“What a charming picture the two of you make,” Siena is unable to resist commenting. Anthony turns his head so fast his neck cracks, but the smile he gives her is one of real pleasure.

“Mrs. Rosso,” he stands and bows.

(Yes, she is _Mrs._ Rosso now, an amusingly desperate bid by her manager to give some respectability to one of his biggest stars who is very much unwed but has a child).

“Lord Bridgerton,” she greets and gives him a very proper curtsy, and Anthony grins. It is their little game: play-acting the sort of propriety they can never really lay claim to.

And as a reminder of this, Georgiana finally realizes that her Mama has returned and shuffles towards Siena, her arms held aloft. Siena is only too glad to pick her daughter up and bury her face in Gee’s mop of dark, curly hair, and inhale the sweet scent of her precious daughter.

“Were you good for Nurse today, Gee?” she asks Georgiana, brushing a finger lightly over her little nose. “Did you give her any trouble?”

“Miss Georgiana was particularly energetic today, Madam,” the nursemaid reports.

“I can attest to that much,” Anthony chuckles. “She’s refused to sit still since I came from Bridgerton House.”

“Ah well,” Siena shrugs, “she’ll have to tire eventually.” She turns to look questioningly at the nursemaid. 

“Quite right, Madam,” Nurse agrees.

“How was your day, my dear?” Anthony asks when he comes to her side. Because Anthony cannot really claim to know any other woman whose line of work is as colorful and varied as hers (or any woman who works at all), Siena’s occupation is often of considerable interest to him. 

“Tedious,” Siena says, thinking about today’s particularly grating rehearsal, “but some good came of it.”

“Oh?”

“I am to be Susanna in _Le Nozze di Figaro!_ ” She pronounces the Italian words as properly as she can, though it is overridden in large part by her excitement. Opera is a cynical profession, so full of clawing and scraping and back-stabbing, that often times, the music does not take precedence. Because of this, she will take joy where she can.

“Congratulations, my love,” Anthony leans in and cups her cheek before he kisses her deeply. She sighs with pleasure, leaning further into him, into his lips. She imagines how lovely a picture they make: the viscount, his soprano, and their daughter. 

Georgiana makes a cooing sound from her arms, prompting both of them to pull away. 

“Did you hear that, Gee?” Anthony asks, chucking their daughter under the chin. “Your Mama is to be the greatest Susanna to grace the stage since Madame Catalani herself!”

At this extravagant praise of her Mama, Miss Bridgerton releases a stream of nonsensical syllables, and then promptly begins fussing.

“Our daughter is already musical,” Anthony says indulgently as Nurse hurries forward and takes her young charge back back up to the nursery. Siena doesn’t bother to correct this bit of misguided paternal pride, especially when he adds fondly, “just like you,” and takes her hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek before leading her to a settee. 

_No, not like me_.

The thought comes unbidden to Siena, and she realizes with a start just how true it is- how true she _wants_ it to be for her daughter. Georgiana Bridgerton will never be put to work by the time she is fourteen- she will never have to claw her way to the top of any profession, and seek out a series admirers and “protectors” in exchange for her body. 

No, whatever talent she may possess will be be added to her list of _accomplishments_ , nothing more than a hobby to excel at, and certainly not a career. 

“It’s quite late,” Siena says abruptly, more to get out of her own head than anything. But a quick glance at the grandfather clock nearby reveals that it is rather late. “Shall I call for supper? Or perhaps some tea?”

“I’ve eaten already,” Anthony groans and fall back against the sofa in a dramatic manner that would not fail to impress her friends on Drury Lane. “Eloise’s debut has been so much of a chore, it seems I am perpetually tired and hungry.”

At this, she laughs, high and bright, unable to help herself. It is such an _Anthony_ thing to say- full of well-meaning bluster and involving the sort of problem that seems so _foreign_ to Siena. 

“How difficult it must be to escort her to functions and keep a horde of suitors away!” she says, amused. 

“That,” Anthony gripes, “would require there to _be_ suitors, all of whom Eloise categorically refuses to accept. At the Hartside Ball, she announced loudly to Benedict that she would rather dress as a man and run away to Cambridge!” 

“And what did your brother say to that?” 

She’s inclined to think well of the second eldest Mr. Bridgerton, who mingles in the same artistic circles as she does. He’s the only member of Anthony’s family she’s met, and she had found him to be open-minded and dedicated to his art, even if he is an amateur. 

“He de-escalated it rather well, I think,” Anthony says thoughtfully. “He told her not to be absurd as Bridgertons are Oxford men, and everybody had a laugh at that.”

“There’s hope then,” Siena says lightly.

“If only,” Anthony grumbles. “She’s made a friend, a Miss Edwina Sheffield. Which is good, I suppose. But the problem with that,” Anthony continues, his voice raising once more, “is that Mama seems to think this a sign that _I_ should marry Miss Sheffield because the girl was anointed this Season’s Diamond.”

Ah, it looks as if the seemingly well-meaning machinations of Lady Bridgerton are at play once more.

Siena has never met the women, but she gathers that Violet Bridgerton is the sort of woman who can be good and generous to those of her social standing as well as those below her. However, her generosity to the lower classes is dependent on them making themselves agreeable to her and remaining within the confines of her narrow worldview. 

Suffice to say, all reports from Bridgerton House indicate that she doesn’t look too kindly on the opera singer who has “stolen” her eldest son from the grips of holy matrimony.

“And if _that_ wasn’t enough,” Anthony goes on, “I was accosted at the _same_ ball by Miss Edwina’s elder sister, a Miss Katharine, who swore that she would _never_ let me marry her sister, and then proceeded to threaten me in every manner she could think of.”

“I think it’s admirable she’s willing to go to such great lengths to protect her sister-” Siena points out, “-however misguided it may be.”

“It was rather impressive,” Anthony grudgingly concedes. “Her threats were surprisingly creative for a lady.”

Siena giggles. “Oh dear,” she teases, “can it be that the viscount find himself charmed?”

Anthony smirks. “Certainly not, my love. I told her afterwards that I was already married, and the _look_ on her face-” he laughs, “- and then she practically scurried away.”

Siena frowns slightly. 

“But you are _not_ married,” she can’t help but point out.

Of the two of them, she has always been more pragmatic about their situation. The reality is, they are not bound to one another in the way of a marriage, and he can leave her any time he wishes. Because of the papers he’d had drawn up two years ago, she would still be left with a handsome townhouse, material provisions for any children they had, and an annuity for life.

But she would not have Anthony. 

He must see the conflict in her eyes, because he takes both her hands in his and runs his thumbs comfortingly across her palms. 

“In all but name,” he says, lifting her left hand to his lips and kissing the stunning diamond ring he’d put there two years ago, “I am married to you.” It’s a gesture out of the chivalric romances she has performed in so many times, but it never fails to move her.

“I am _yours_ ,” he rasps before his lips descend on hers once more, and all is lost to her but _him_ \- the feeling of his mouth slanting and sliding against her own, all heat and want, the way his hands caress her waist, the warmth of them. 

“Shall we head upstairs, Lady Bridgerton?” he murmurs some time later against her heated skin. His dark eyes raise to meet hers, and she feels wickedly thrilled at the near-blasphemous way he addresses her- even though she wouldn’t claim the title for all the world. 

“I believe we shall,” she agrees, adding mischievously, “my dearest _Mr._ Rosso.”

At this, he laughs loudly, delightedly. “That’s _Viscount_ Rosso to you!” And with that admonishment, he hauls up and into his arms, her joyful shrieks echoing through the house as he carries her upstairs to their bedchamber.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a final ode to Siena, sort of a fantasized, almost-egalitarian relationship they could have had if they lived together, but never married. Anthony would give Siena financial freedom, and Siena would never have to do any of the viscountess-y stuff she probably wouldn't enjoy anyway and could be free to further her career in the opera. I imagine one of Benedict's sons would eventually be Anthony's heir.  
>   
> And of course, I'm super excited to see Kate Sharma make her triumphant entrance into Bridgerton! Because we don't know Edwina and Mary's names as per the Netflix version yet, I stuck to Sheffield as Kate and Edwina's last name.  
>   
> Sarah Gorely is the novelist from one of Julia Quinn's stories, "Ten Things I Love About You" and her plotlines are absolutely as... let's say creative as I describe them here.


End file.
